Giffany
Giffany - '''główna postać gry randkowej Akademia Romansu 7, która zakochuje się w graczu do tego stopnia, że potrafi zniszczyć wszystko na swej drodze. Historia Kiedy powstała gra Giffany, programiści bardzo szybko spostrzegli jej obsesyjne skłonności w związku z czym usiłowali ją usunąć. Jednakże ona - jak sama stwierdziła - w odwecie "usunęła" ich. Symulacja trafiła do sklepów, gdzie kupiły ją trzy osoby, które prawie natychmiast ją zwróciły. mały|lewo|Soos gra w Akademię Romansu 7.W "Soos and the Real Girl" Soos szuka sposobu, by dogadać się z dziewczynami i zaprosić jedną z nich na wesele swojego kuzyna. Gdy jest już niemal całkowicie zrozpaczony, znajduje w sklepie grę "Akademię Romansu 7" i kupuje ją mimo ostrzeżeń sprzedawcy. Natychmiast zaczyna darzyć program sympatią, mimo iż zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jest prawdziwy. Szybko uzależnia się od swojej nowej "przyjaciółki" Giffany. Gra bez przerwy przez trzynaście godzin i przez to - pierwszy raz w życiu - nie przychodzi do pracy. Zmartwieni Dipper i Mabel idą sprawdzić, co jest tego powodem. Znajdują przyjaciela grającego w grę i postanawiają zabrać go do centrum handlowego, by mógł ponownie spróbować swoich sił w kontaktach z realnymi kobietami. Giffany śledzi go przez linie energetyczne. Soos był bardzo nerwowy kiedy miał nawiązać rozmowę z prawdziwymi dziewczynami i ucieszył się, gdy zobaczył Giffany, w jednym z monitorów (mimo, że było to mocno podejrzane). Ignoruje osobliwość sytuacji i zamierza dobrze spędzić czas z wirtualną dziewczyną. Jednak po tym jak spotyka Melody i zaprasza ją na randkę, próbuje zerwać z Giffany, która jest rozwścieczona jego niewiernością. Soos pauzuje wówczas grę, co jeszcze bardziej podsyca w niej nienawiść, a sam idzie na randkę z Melody i zamiarem zwrócenia płyty do sklepu. Bez wiedzy Soos'a, Giffany udaje się opuścić grę i podążać za nim. W restauracji przejmuje ona kontrolę nad monitorami i maszynowym zespołem w nadziei pozbycia się konkurencji. Soos robi wszystko, by obronić Melody oraz bliźniaków. Ta ma jednak plan - chce ściągnąć mózg Soos'a do gry, by być razem z nim już na zawsze. Gdy dziewczyna jest już blisko od osiągnięcia celu, chłopakowi przychodzi do głowy pewna myśl. Wrzuca on płytę do ognia i tym samym pozbywa się Giffany raz na zawsze. Program wraz z nią samą zostaje zniszczony. S2e5 giff umiera.PNG Wygląd małyGiffany ma nieco opaloną skórę i długie, proste, różowe włosy. Na głowie nosi kokardę, która przypomina kabel komputerowy. Jej oczy są różowe. Nosi biały szkolny żeglarski mundurek z niebieskimi dodatkami i różową kokardą. Kołnierz jest żółto-niebiesko-różowy, takie same kolory ma jej kokarda na głowie. Nosi błękitno-granatową spódniczkę, a do niej zakłada zakolanówki z różowymi paskami na górze oraz tego samego koloru buty. mały|268x268px Osobowość Na początku Giffany wydaje się być przyjacielską i niewinną grą komputerową z niewielkimi przejawami złości. Jednak jej obsesja powoduje, że zrobi wszystko, by mieć serce gracza tylko dla siebie. Gdy dostrzega potencjalną konkurencję, opracowuje taktykę w celu jej wyeliminowania. Jej początkowe metody manipulacji są stosunkowo niegroźne, potem jednak zaczyna stosować bardziej efektywną i morderczą taktykę. Wpada w szał kiedy "problem" wciąż pozostaje nierozwiązany. Zdolności Giffany jest sztuczną inteligencją z uczuciami prawdziwej dziewczyny, a jej najgroźniejszą zdolnością jest możliwość przejęcia władzy nad komputerem i przenoszeniem się za pomocą impulsów elektronicznych. Łatwo umie uzbroić potencjalnie niegroźne rzeczy, jak np.: maszyny w restauracji. Potrafi otwierać i zamykać drzwi za pomocą jej mocy. Może ściągnąć umysł żywego człowieka do świata cyfrowego. Niemniej jednak, nie potrafi istnieć bez dysku z grą. Wystąpienia '''Sezon 2 * Soos and the Real Girl Ciekawostki * Imię Giffany jest połączeniem GIF-a i imienia Tiffany. * Ojciec Giffany jest ośmiornicą, * Najprawdopodobniej ożyła w innej grze (republika dziennika nr. 3.